The invention relates to a chuck having a shank which provides two shank sections, forms a clamping section at one end for clamping in place in a drive member and forms a tool mounting at the other end for mounting a tool, in particular a screwdriver bit, having an elastic element between the clamping-side shank section and the tool-mounting-side shank section for permitting a stop-limited twisting capability of the clamping section relative to the tool mounting.
Such a chuck, which in particular can be clamped in place with its clamping section in an electric screwdriver, has been previously disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,350. This publication discloses a multiplicity of elastic elements of different formation, these elastic elements acting between the two shank sections.
DE-A 197 22 776.7 and DE-A 198 04 081.4, likewise describe chucks of the type in question. The solutions described there are distinguished by the fact that the elastic element is formed as a torsion element, having a cylindrical torsion section lying between its two ends, the ends being connected substantially free of play in each case to one of the two shank sections. The solution described there permits a narrow type of construction.